1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing or machining installation, especially for dental purposes, with two combined different processing apparatuses.
During operation or working with apparatuses of that type, in particular grinding apparatuses, dust is produced which is not only damaging to the health of the person working with the apparatus, but also presents a contamination of the environment.
Consequently, the invention as described in detail hereinbelow, has as an object to provide a processing or treating installation of that kind which not only possesses a common control and suctioning arrangement, but also incorporates a control circuit for the currently activated processing or treating apparatus, through the intermediary of which there is always compulsorily actuated the suctioning device in conjunction therewith.
The advantages of this invention are predicated on a space-saving compact construction in a compulsory suctioning device, and in essence, in an energy-saving manner with only a single suctioning device for the activated processing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Petty Patent 66 10 274 there has become known the utilization of a multi-purpose worktool which consists of two different worktools which can be selectively operated from a common motor.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,127 sets forth a multi-purpose worktool, wherein a plurality of worktool shafts are driven through the intermediary of a belt drive from a common motor.
As set forth in the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,081, a belt grinding machine is equipped with a suctioning device.